


[Podfic of] Rumour Has It

by exmanhater



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still need a quote for our Powerful Women issue,” Christine says.</p><p>“Some days, I almost don’t want to stab Tony Stark in the face,” Pepper responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumour Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578369) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1jlcGdw) [8.9 MB] **|** [m4b](http://bit.ly/LsPe23) [9.8 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 18:49

**Streaming:**  



End file.
